Chigara
Summary Chigara Lynn Ashada is a companion character in Sunrider. Shy, soft-spoken and bookish, Chigara prefers tinkering with gadgets over most forms of human interaction. She has a bashful but decidedly cute personality and prefers to avoid the spotlight if at all possible, simply being a help tending to be reward enough for her. However, Chigara’s savant level intelligence and her innate talent with technology often places her at the center of attention, especially in engineering circles. Notwithstanding her talents, Chigara’s dream in life is to open a bakery shop and assume a life of normalcy… far away from any galactic heroics. Spirit: She is withdrawn but very kind-hearted, always wanting to help others. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A with Liberty Name: Chigara Lynn Ashada Origin: Sunrider Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Prototype, Leader of Prototypes (potentially) Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Barriers Attack Potency: At least Continent level with Liberty (Its rockets can wipe out entire continents) Speed: FTL reaction speed (Can see base Asaga's movements) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of thousands of kilometers with Liberty, trillions of kilometers with mind control Standard Equipment: Liberty - Ryder, ie a small aerial vehicle, allows you to travel in the space. Equipped with a variety of weapons. *'Laser Cannon' - Liberty equipped with a powerful laser cannon. It's very effective against small targets, but almost does not cause severe damage to the ships, because lasers are absorbed by their force shields. *'Homing missiles' - Liberty can carry on its board of several rockets, each of which is powerful enough to destroy an entire continent. However, the speed of flight of the missile is much lower than that of the bullets from the kinetic weapons, so to achieve the goal they needed more time. Also, these missiles can be shot down before detonation. *'Power shield' - Equipped with a powerful power shield that can withstand attack, which is able to destroy the city. *'Deactivation' - Freedom can temporarily deactivate all enemy systems, making it completely defenseless. *'Lasers' - Paladin is equipped with a protective system of lasers that allow to shoot down enemy missiles on approaching. Intelligence: Genius. She has a big amount of experience and excellent combat skills. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Prototype - Artificially created Superman, surpassing ordinary people in all. *'Ingenious Intelligence' - Has incredibly powerful computing capabilities, an order of magnitude superior to everything what a common man. For example, can easily calculate the movement of molecules in the mind. *'Hive Mind' - She can be a "central hub" of network consisting of thousands of ordinary minds Prototypes and can fully control them. In this case, since the communication is carried out through mindstream, distance does not matter. *'Connection with mindstream' - Thanks to connection with a mindstream can communicate with other creatures connected to that place (and even with the minds of dead creatures). She may also receive information from any timeline, so she can know all future events. *'Transfer of consciousness' - Can transfer her consciousness into one of the prototypes, provided that the prototype is connected to mindstream. In this case original mind is suppressed and the body goes under the full control of Chigara. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sunrider Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Possession Users Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Scientists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 6